Project: Hetalia
by Vacarriaa
Summary: Gilbert and Ludwig are agents in an organisation whose objective is to protect the world. But, what is the organisations true motive? Human AU Sorry .3. i suck at summaries. Currently no pairings yet.
1. Prologue

Yo~ minna! It's my first series thingy and I am not confident in the least….

This plot was thought up like a year ago? So yeh pls enjoyyyyy XD

Disclaimer: If I made Hetalia, I would have had all my ships animated QAQ. Unfortunately , I do not.

In a dark room, with only a dim light, silence filled the room. Suddenly, a few people came in and sat around the only table that was in the room.

"Hello gentlemen and of course ladies as well. I believe you all know why we are gathered here today." Said one of the men.

"As I recall, it was to discuss about what we shall do now. Now that the cold war is over of course." A woman said. "Hence, did you have something in mind that was probable that you even had to call all of us here regardless about whether we were busy or something?"

A series of Yes's and questions filled the room.

"Quiet down my fellow friends or colleagues which some of you prefer, let the poor man speak. I believe that he must have thought of something good. That was why he had reason to call us here." Said a gentleman wearing a pair of glasses.

"Thank you, representative of Germany. I appreciate your help."

"No problem. However, I hope I did not judge wrongly, Mr Smith." Said the german.

"I believe that you as well as the others will support my proposal. As you all can see, we have had horrible wars namely World War I as well as World War II and the recently over Cold War. I believe that something should be done to prevent such wars are any other crimes from happening for the sake of our people. Hence, I would like to ask of you all about what you think about my idea." said. " I believe that we should organize a secret organization where agents will be trained to protect our people. And with the technology that our people, the Americans, have developed, these agents will be given enhanced human abilities as well."

Murmurs and gasps filled the room. Most of the other participants of the meetings which would be the rest of the world leaders were already starting to support this idea.

As some of them started to walk towards the president, a buff man stood up.

"And pray tell where will you get these agents from? From what I have read about your so called `technology', it doesn't have much of a high chance that it will work, doesn't it. If I recall, it was only a 50% success rate." He asks. "I don't think that there would be anyone that would willingly give up their life for such a dangerous procedure."

"Oh ho, well actually, we have found a way to increase that chance to a 90%. So as I see it, it doesn't have much of a risk doesn't it. And also, we won't be taking just anyone of course. As I have mentioned, this is a top secret organisation. We can't have random people talking about this, can we?" A female gasp was heard. "Ah, I believe that the madam over there has caught on to what I am talking about."

"Oui, Monsieur. I believe you are thinking of taking the lost ones , the ones that do not belong, the orphans, I believe?" she asks.

"Beautiful and sharp, aren't you? Well, yes. That is what I was talking about. They will be the ones who will protect our people and this may even give them a meaning of life. And even if that other 10% chance happens, there probably won't be anyone who will notice at all. Hence, do you all not think that it is a great idea? The benefits of this project is great, isn't it?"

"Fine. Let us have a vote now. Those in favour of implementing this project, raise your right hand."

All hands were raised, albeit some hesitant however still raised.

" Thus, I believe that we have come to an agreement. This meeting is adjourned." Announced Mr. Smith.

"Wait! May I ask what will this project be called?" asked a thin male representative.

"Hetalia. Project:Hetalia." Smiles the US representative. "Any other questions?"

"Oh yes. May I ask if you have chosen the candidates to be the first trainees?"

"Oh! I am glad you asked. I believe your answers will be found in this file." He takes out a brown file and leaves it on the table." I believe that we are done now?"

"Oh yes. Thank you very much for your services."

 **Targets:**

 __ _Name: Gilbert Beilschmidt_

 _Age: 6_

 _DOB: 18/01/1989_

 _Family: Father (Deceased)_

 _Mother (Deceased)_

 _Brother (Alive) [Ludwig Beilschimdt]_

 _Address: Kinder Waisenhaus, Berlin, Germany_

 _Name: Ludwig Beilschimdt_

 _Age: 4_

 _DOB: 03/10/1991_

 _Family: Father (Deceased)_

 _Mother (Deceased)_

 _Brother (Alive) [Gilbert Beilschimdt]_

 _Address: Kinder Waisenhaus, Berlin, Germany_

"Well, Mr Müller, I believe I shall let you handle this case." Smith smiles at the German.

"Hmph. Very well then, I shall contact you when they are in." agrees Mr Müller.

"And remember everyone. Whatever has been mentioned here must not leave this room. If this is not obliged, I believe that something may happen to you in the near future." He smiles. "Well then, I hope to see you all again soon. And thus, goodbye." Smith walks towards the door where a team of men in black stood whom followed him as he left the building.

You have reached the end of the prologue~

Please review w

Press the little button below there that says reviewwwwww~~~~~

Thank youuuuu


	2. Chapter 1

So… here's chapter 1~

Sorry that the prologue was so boring, but I needed a plot w.

Please enjoy~

Disclaimer: If I made Hetalia, I would have had all my ships animated QAQ. Unfortunately , I do not.

 **24** **th** **December 1995, Konigsberg**

It was a cold night. The streets were covered in snow and lights brightened the night sky. Many people, families, couples and single people alike were walking around town, all having cheerful and bright expressions, all in preparation for Christmas which would be arriving in a few hours. 2 boys were seen running along the streets.

"Come on, Luddy! We got to get back for dinner! Mutti told us to be back by 7, remember? Or else." Said the boy with the silver white hair.

"Aww, but bruder, look at all the pretty lights and snow! Can't we stay for a little longer?" whined the blonde boy.

"Well, I am fine with that but you better not complain when vatti eats all the wursts and oh yeah, mutti said she was going to cook Bratwurst if I remember correctly." He glanced at his little brother. " Oh well, I guess that the pretty lights and snow must be worth it then."

"W-wait bruder! Let's go back now. I wouldn't want mutti to worry of course, and its not because of the wursts!" Ludwig, the blonde boy, pulls his brother along. "Kesesesese. All right, let's go."

 _10 minutes later_

"Hey Luddy, we're back. Wake up." The blonde little boy stirs a little however with no plans to get up. "Hmm… Ja ja, you can sleep on my awesome back a little longer I guess. But it seems dark…" His eyes narrowed. "Why are the lights all off…."

"AHHHHH!" A scream resonates through the air.

"Mein Gott! What was that!" Gilbert, the silver white haired boy, looked around, trying to find the source of the scream. " Wait… didn't that sound like mutti…. Scheiße!"

He ran towards the house. Before he was about to open the door, a woman had opened it. "Mutti! Mutti! What happened, I heard you scream… Wait… what's that on you… that red liquid.. No way…Is…is that blood?" Gilbert asked with shock written all over his face.

"Gilbert…get.. away… Protect your brother and run… run as far as you can from here… I can't explain anything now but just do as I say and run! Don't look back!" The woman shouted. She was covered in blood from head to toe. She looked ragged and scared as if she had seen a ghost.

"B-but… mutti… I can't just leave you here…. Please… don't make us leave… at least come with us!" He pleaded, tears starting to flow out.

"It's too late for me now. Believe me, I wish I could." *crash* " Gil! You must go. Now!"

"J-ja… mutti" He hesitates and runs, runs as fast as he can with his brother on his back.

However, after a few seconds, he hears her scream once again and turns back. There he saw his mother with a knife through her chest and a man, a man's whose face which he would never be able to forget for the rest of his life, stabbing her with a grin that only a psycho could have.

Gilbert could not move. He was too scared to move after seeing what happened to his mother. The one who was always there for them, the one that trusted them when no one else would, the one that they swore that they would protect in the future when they grew up. Gone.

"Bruder? What's *yawn* going on….?" Gilbert was awoken by his brother who had woken up due to the noise. He started to run before he was noticed however, it was too late. The man had looked up and saw the two boys. His grin grew even wider as he pulled out his knife from his mother's impaled body. He started to move towards them.

"Hello little ones… Won't you come nearer? Your mutti needs some help… Don't you want to help her?... " Gilbert started to inch away as he covered Ludwig's eyes.

"I SAID COME OVER HERE YOU LITTLE BRATS" He started to run. But, before he could do it, his leg had been caught. He looked down saw that it had been caught by their mother. "What the… Get off me you old lady!" He steps on her repeatedly.

"GO GILBERT BEILSCHIMDT! NOW!" The man then finally lost his patience and cut her head off.

Gilbert watched as his mother's decapitated head flew off, her blood forming a red puddle around her beaten body. And so he ran… He ran and ran with tears pouring out of his eyes as he held his brother who was crying close to him as well. He ran until he could not run any longer and found a place where they could stay for awhile.

"Why…. Why did mutti have to die…. Why couldn't I have saved her… I was too weak.. How unawesome is that. *sniff*" He looks at his brother who had fallen asleep after crying. "I will protect you… even if I have to give up my life to do so. This is my duty as your older brother as well as the duty entrusted to me by mutti."

 **28** **th** **December 1995**

The streets were busy once again, however not for the usual reasons. The streets were filled with police and not even 5 minutes later, sirens could be heard as the police cars passed by. The tragedy about the Beilschimdt family had become the news of the town. The police could not find the perpetrator as there were no evidences that would lead them to him. The news about the missing Beilschimdt children were also one of the factors which caused the town to be filled with police.

It has been 4 days since the tragedy. So some of the police were already ready to claim them dead…until…

"Sir! I have found them. They are in the old abandoned subway a few kilometres from town. Send an ambulance, they look terrible." The police started to move and brought the boys to the hospital.

 **1** **st** **January 1996**

" I have told you everything I know already so please stop questioning us. Luddy doesn't know anything!"

The police had been questioning them ever since they woke up and Gilbert was starting to get irritated.

" All right, Gilbert. We won't question you any longer, I am sure you are still traumatized from what you have seen. Now, on to where you will be staying. We have tried to contact your relatives and family friends but it seems that they have not been answering any of our calls"

"Don't want anything to do with us of course."

" Hence, we have decided to place you at Kinder Waisenhaus. It's an orphanage located a few blocks away from here. I am sure you will be able to meet many friends there."

 **20** **th** **February**

 **Gilbert's POV**

"It's been 2 months since the incident happened and now we are at the orphanage, mother. Luddy's doing fine there. He's making a lot of new friends. Well, I am not doing so well. The other children don't like me that much because of my hair colour and my eyes but well, they don't deserve to bask in my awesomeness. Kesesesese… So… don't worry about us. We will be fine as long as we are together, so rest in peace vati, mutti.

I stood before two graves in the cemetery. "I am leaving now, goodbye."

After a bus ride and a few minutes of walking, I had returned to our `home'. Many children were seen running around the garden, playing together. I was just entering when suddenly a blonde thing appeared and jumped onto me which in turn made me fall.

"BRUDER! Where did you go! I was looking for you everywhere" Ludwig, now 4 years old, was on me which meant that he was also the culprit.

"Hallo Lutz. What's going on?" I asked. He seemed really excited about something.

"Gil Gilll! I heard from one of the helpers that I might be adopted by a family! We may get adopted together!"

"Really?! That would be great but… wouldn't you miss all your other friends here?" Although I may not get along with them, Ludwig was one of the most popular kids here so that was the only reason why I never took him and left the place.

"Well… you never looked happy here and you never hung out with anyone else and I know… bruder… that you are still here because of me aren't you?" He looks sadly at me.

" Fine, if that's what you want then I'll think about it. So, when is this family coming?"

Suddenly, I heard footsteps which were far too heavy to be the other children. A man and a woman had appeared from the hallway.

"Is this the child?" asked the man.

"Ah yes it is. This is Ludwig, sir." Said the receptionist at the desk.

"Hmm… Ja, I'll adopt him."

"You will be adopting my brother too, right? Herr? Me and my brother must be adopted together."

"What? And may I ask who this brother of yours is?"

I walked forward. "That… would be me, Herr."

As I moved nearer, I could see that the eyes of the couple had changed. From the eyes that were showing fondness, it was now showing the look of disgust. I knew. I knew that this would never work.

"I am sorry, Ludwig but we won't be adopting him. We are only here for you. We will pick him up tomorrow after he gets his things ready. I would like to sign the documents now, miss?" He ignores me and talks to the receptionist.

I won't. I won't let him take him. He won't take my brother away. I will have to die before he does that. It seems Lutz doesn't want it to happen either. Look at him, he's crying again.

 **At night**

"Hey Lutz. Do you… want to leave this place with me? We can be together, I won't let them take you away…"

"Bruder *sniff* I don't want to go with them! Take me with you! I don't want to be separated like with mutti and vati….." cries Ludwig.

And with that we packed our things which was not a lot and left in the night.

 **The next day**

It has been a day since we left and I believe that the people at the orphanage have already found out.

We will need to get out of this town to increase our chance of not being separated. It's night now and right now we are moving around. However, I've been getting this nagging feeling that someone is watching us…

"Hey Lutz… can you see anyone behind us? Act natural while you check…" Ludwig nods and pretends to pick something up. I saw his eyes widen and sure enough, there definitely was someone behind us.

"Okay, on the count to 3, we run. 1…. 2…. 3!" We ran as fast as we could. However, we never caught on to the possibility that there would be others that would appear. We were surrounded before we could get away.

I made Ludwig hide behind me as I tried to fight the men in black.

"Wait! We just want to talk and we can help you with your problem. I believe that you do not want to be separated from each other, am I right? " Said one of them.

"Heh, we don't need your help. Leave before we call the police." It was a lie but who knows. They might actually fall for it.

"You are not going to do that, boy. They would just take you two back and separate you. However, we have a proposal for you and your brother. We are part of the organisation 'Orbis' and we would like you two to join it. Think about it. You and your brother will be together and you can even train to protect your brother from anything or anyone and I believe that you are still looking for the murderer of your parents aren't you." The proposal was tempting. It consisted of many benefits and I might be able to track That person down…

"Before I answer… answer me this. Why us…. Why not other people! If its just orphans you want, there are so many other orphans in this world! What's so special about us….."

"Hehehe… Why? Because… you are special, different from those other little naïve kids who don't understand the world… this cruel world… I bet they don't even know what happened to their parents nor do they even care…" He holds Gilbert's shoulders. " You are unique boy. That's why…"

He ponders about it and sighs. "If I accept… Lutz will not be harmed, am I right? If so, fine. I will accept it. I will accept your proposal."

"Great! Now, I am sorry but we will need to knock you two out."

"Wha-?!" Then I felt a sharp pain on my neck. Then, I started to black out.

"Welcome to the organisation, boys…" The bastard smiled and that was the last that I could remember.

You have reached the end of the chapter~

Please review w

Press the little button below there that says reviewwwwww~~~~~

Thank youuuuu


End file.
